ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured User
Here, we can nominate users to become featured users, listed on the main page. Use the button below to nominate someone! type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured User preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a User Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *ALL votes, whether for or against, MUST have a reason. *For and against voting is to retain its numbered list from the preloading layout. Commenting is to keep a plain bulleted list. *Unregistered contributors may vote, but not nominate. And they cannot be nominated themselves. *Due to past annoyances, any negative conversation in comments will result in the conversation being permanently shut down and archived in a temporary subpage that will be deleted after the voting. *Not exactly a rule (more of a tip), but don't be sad if you lost the nomination to another user. Just because somebody voted for you doesn't mean they hate you. And not everyone is cut out to be a Featured User. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *You can't vote for yourself or for a user you nominated. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'User Requirements' *We actually don't have many user requirements. Just don't nominate a really new user who has almost no experience. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Roads *May: Ancy *June: Omernoy *July: Dave *August: Charbel *September: Brian *October: Bink *November: Redo *December: Subzero 2012 *January: Dan *February: Jonathan *March: Solo *April: TIE! Plasma and Rob *May: Cartoon *June: Jack *July: Sci *August: Sklei *September: H20 *October: Zon *November: Nick ---- Yoponot Created by Yoponot and nominated by Yoponot . For # You're a very charismatic, friendly individual. plus you made a good first impresion the day I met you. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 01:15, November 2, 2012 (UTC) * I cross my other vote, thus making this vote now valid. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * Cyber 10 Created by Cyber 10 and nominated by Cyber 10. For # He's a pretty cool guy. He's funny, too. If You Want To Mess With My Awesomeness, You're Going To Have To Go Through My Pride, First. 16:33, November 3, 2012 (UTC) # Cyber is an epic, awesome and cool guy. He can always make you laugh and is epicly epic. Did did I mention he's epic? [[User:NickFusi0n|'He Snipes You While You Sleep']] 17:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) # i only just met him, but he's really nice and cool and I think he deserves this ME!! Leave me a message 17:20, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments * This my first time running :3 |(' u ' ) | FINN APPROVES THIS STATEMENT (Wall - Blog - ) 12:13, November 2, 2012 (UTC) * Please vote for me if you're kind enough :) |(' u ' ) | FINN APPROVES THIS STATEMENT (Wall - Blog - ) 16:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ulti Created by my parents and nominated by Ulti. For # He is a nice guy.And he has an awesome series Pony power Go!!!wait? what? NINJA GO!!!! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:12, November 4, 2012 (UTC) # Okay, Ulti has ran a couple of times, I think he should win, he's an awesome friend, the creator of an awesome series, and he's a good storyteller, what's NOT to like? Tony Stark: Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with... breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins. Then there's me. (Wall - Blog - ) 00:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) # I love his series, and even though I've only seen him around once or twice, he's pretty cool Who knows what evil lurks in the hearts of men? The Shadow knows! (Wall - Blog - ) 04:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Second time running. *Okay, I think that users usually vote for other users because of these reasons: They're admin, or they told them too, but shouldn't we just vote for users because they're our friends? That's why I'm voting for Ulti. Tony Stark: Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with... breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins. Then there's me. (Wall - Blog - ) 00:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Paper Created by something awesome and nominated by something epic. For #He really concentrates on what he does, and he has a wide knowledge on wiki stuff.OMNIVERSE (Wall - Blog - ) 21:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Against #Quote " ...there are users who have been here ''less time'' 'than me who have won on their first time nominated..." - Paper Really? This is how you want to persuade other users to vote for you? By pointing out the fact that you have been here more time? Like that it's suppose to be some sort of critical factor, that will appeal in making users believe that "Time = rightful privilege of getting elected"? Rather than stating the good behavioral characteristics of you persona. Sorry, but I guess you should just keep waiting then. 'Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:10, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #*Can't vote twice (It's one vote total not one vote for and one vote against) Paper Talk My Work 23:30, November 2, 2012 (UTC) #*He crossed his vote for Yoponot. Thus, his vote is now valid. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 14:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) #*ok...I am crossing my vote..so is no longer valid again for a few reasons, here's why. there's WAY too much hate on this guy, no matter what he did. And I just don't want to be part of it...this is terrible...terrible...really terrible..guys. second so this way I can vote for some one I previously voted for. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:42, November 17, 2012 (UTC) #What Dyloxx said. Except I did win and I joined later then paper. :P Ben 10: Hero of All Ages is now rebooted! Creepy Eyes! ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ ◘_◘ 12:17, November 4, 2012 (UTC) #I freaking agree with Dyloxx. Using your time here as an excuse to win? Seriously pathetic. Respect the community, dude, you don't even care about it, something other users care for. And the fact that you really want to get underage users banned disturbs me. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 14:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) #Another "What he said", for Brian. Your desperate argument to ban underage users, especially in-context, for such a small problem, if it can even be called that, has severely damaged my image of you. Diamondmatter 14:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) #Same as Brian and Loxx. The fact that you use your time being here as an excuse is the most pathetic sheet I've ever seen. Wanna know why you don't win? You don't even respect the community, you want to get underage people banned ''WITHOUT EVEN CARING THAT THEY HAVE FRIENDS, OR THAT THEY ARE GOOD WRITERS. ''Something the other users care for. But I'm wasting my time explaining things you won't understand. I'd rather have Zon as an admin than you. [[User:NickFusi0n|'He Snipes You While You Sleep']] 14:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) feels good to let it out #Well Paper I tottaly agree with the other 5 pepole i mean realy saying that you should win because of the time you have been here! Paper understand that users get elected on kindness not edits! 4 3 2 1! -Peter Schicling (Major Tom) (Wall - Blog - ) 15:24, November 12, 2012 (UTC) #I changed my mind. Using your time as an excuse is one thing, but this new underage bull that's being promoted by you is just plain awful. Community is a big part of BTFF, and you don't care about it. I am Ancy hear me roar. (Wall - Blog - ) 16:01, November 12, 2012 (UTC) # I was just gonna join this "againsters club" as a joke, but then I saw that you begged. It seems like you're um, um, desperate for attention. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 16:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Dyloxx and Brian too. You don't care about the community. -_- Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 06:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) #Paper. I am a little mad with you. You should have learned your lesson during the Paper war. But apparently you didnt. It took 7 months to regain respect and trust. It'll take another 7, if not more to regain it for some uses here. Now. I'm not a COPPA, but like others said, we have friends and writers. If I WAS a coppa, which I am NOT, then I would not be able to help you for Young Plumbers anymore. Once again, not a Coppa, I'm using a What If? Case. But Paper, listen to us. If I wasn't here, there would be no Rigon, no Prophecy, no quest of the Crystals (well you came up with it but I gave the reason why), no Child of Darkness, etc. You are a good writer. You have been a good Admin. But now, even though I will remain your friend, I still will remember this. Expect my discontent from me for the rest of November. Btw, WHY SO EAGER TO BAN EVERYONE? -_- THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 17:08, November 14, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Brian, Dyloxx, and a little bit of Sci, I mean...seriously... Tony Stark: Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with... breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins. Then there's me. (Wall - Blog - ) 04:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) #I agree with Loxx, Brian, and everybody else. Paper, you're my friend and all...but using your time here as an excuse to win and trying to get underage users banned without caring that they have any friends just made me realize how pathetic and selfish you truly are. I bet you hardly even care about the community at all. I'm sorry, but you don't even deserve to be Feat. User SubZero309 (Wall - Blog - ) #I agree with everything that everyone who voted against said. It was wrong for me to use my time here as an excuse to get more votes and now I realize that. I don't want to bring the COPPA thing up again, as I already apologized for it, but again I am sorry and it won't happen again. Am I even allowed to vote against myself?Paper Talk My Work 21:13, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #No matter how much i hate saying this you cant vote for yourself or against your self. 4 3 2 1! -Peter Schicling (Major Tom) (Wall - Blog - ) 21:50, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #Same as the last 14 people The Creator of Chris 10... (Wall - Blog - ) 22:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Come on guys... this is at least my fifth time running and there are users who have been here less time than me who have won on their first time nominated, let alone won at all. Paper Talk My Work 19:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) * LOL, so many dislikes against Paper, should I join the bandwagon? --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 15:18, November 12, 2012 (UTC) * Totally xD Btw, I like ur sig. C0L0RZ!!! [[User:NickFusi0n|'He Snipes You While You Sleep']] 15:49, November 12, 2012 (UTC) * Wow! 8 aganist!4 3 2 1! -Peter Schicling (Major Tom) (Wall - Blog - ) 16:42, November 12, 2012 (UTC) * LOL, have we ever gotten so many againsts on a user before? xDD [[User:NickFusi0n|'He Snipes You While You Sleep']] 13:46, November 14, 2012 (UTC) * Paper... -_- THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 17:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) * BTFF Record, So many against :P Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 04:40, November 15, 2012 (UTC) * why is everybody hating him? Kev72930 (Wall - Blog - ) 21:58, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * Well, I'm revoting my vote. Seems like my withdraw wouldn't mean anything since this is probably the biggest Featured User disliking....like ever on this wiki. [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 23:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) * There's WAY too much hate on this guy, no matter what he did. And I just don't want to be part of it...this is terrible...terrible...really terrible..guys. so I'm crossing my "Against vote" Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 12:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ahmad Created by Ahmad and nominated by himself. For #Ahmad is an awesome user and friend of mine! WIZARD GANDALF STYLE *starts dancing*ONE RING TO RULE THEM ALL DO NOT PASS too bad Knights of the sword is overlatest signature http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M660rjNCH0A 12:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) #He's Awesome! I am Oussama! 13:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) #He's a good dude and a good writer. Plus, HE'S GOT 15 ALIENS! :PTHE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 17:10, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Please Vote! PlasmaTime I mean, I'm a pretty cool guy and I'm pretty fair, and I enforce the rules correctly and I put up a nomination for myself sometimes because I just feel like it. Feel free to say anything you'd like below, I'll read it, but may not reply. So yeah, vote it up. --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 04:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) For # Against # Comments *Well, lots of users already voting above, so I'm probably not going to make it this month, but hey, there's always next month, and the month after that, and so forth. --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 04:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *I would vote for you, if I hadn't voted against Paper. I'll vote for you next month! I am Ancy hear me roar. (Wall - Blog - ) 06:18, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Plasma, you can't be a Featured User Twice. Therefore, this entire section is invlaid. THE LEGENDS OF THE OMNITRIX HAS ARRIVED. 17:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I can, it doesn't state I can. --[[User:PlasmaTime|'Plasma']] (Talk) 21:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Name Created by a what? Am I suppose to put my name here? and nominated by Harry S. Plinkett, you idiot. For # Against # Comments *I'm Harry Plinkett. A Person from the internet webs. I got a really popular video made on the interwebs video zone. It's about Star Wars, SO WATCH IT YOU IDIOT. I'm "joking", my friend! Although don't take the friend part too literally. Or the joking part. Or anything I say... Joe Created by Joseph416 and nominated by himself. For #Turtle skin is cool and so is Joe. [[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 23:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) #Joe is awesome! He is also good at re-drawing aliens! :D And I also like the concept of his "OHAIDEHR" discussion on toys.net |(' u ' ) | FINN APPROVES THIS STATEMENT (Wall - Blog - ) 16:28, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *Yup kev72930 Created by (creator) and nominated by (your username). Vote for me please i would realy appriciate it. For # Against # Comments *vote for me not anyone else okay? i am the best. i promise to fufil my duties as featured user. think of the others as mitt romney and me as barak obama Lego Master Created by (Lego's) and nominated by (MTA). For # Against # Comments *Lego Master is nice, has an awsome series i can not think of one tthing he has ever dine that was wrong. Category:Others